


Life is Oxenfree: A Life is Strange/Oxenfree Crossover Story

by ScaleGoblet



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Oxenfree
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaleGoblet/pseuds/ScaleGoblet
Summary: In this Life is Strange/Oxenfree crossover, Max and Chloe find a strange photo in Rachel's Dark Room file that leads them to Edward's Island. There they run into the Camena crew. Max pays particular attention to the strange girl, Alex, who seems constantly run down and tired. The Sunken take note of this interesting change to their games with Alex and respond accordingly.Told with chapters in alternating points of view, we follow our cast as Max and Chloe try to look for clues and as Alex attempts to break the cycle once and for all.





	Life is Oxenfree: A Life is Strange/Oxenfree Crossover Story

Chapter 1  
Maxine “Max” Caulfield

 

_This bunker is so surreal _, Max thought, watching as Chloe made to open the heavy metal door._ _

__

__

__

__

“Looks like we’ve got a problem, Super Max,” Chloe said.

Max looked up, paying closer attention to the door. Then she noticed it. On the wall there was a keypad with a light glowing red. 

“First a padlock,” she said, “then a digicode . . . Someone really doesn’t want visitors.”

Chloe put a hand to her head, whipping off her beanie impatiently. “C’mon, Max! We’re way too close. Any way your rewind can help us here?”

Max could feel her eyes roll. “Chloe, I can’t use my powers for everything, we don’t know how long I’ll have them. There’s got to be another way to get in here. One that doesn’t involve screwing with time and space.”

She observed the keypad, noticing that some of the buttons were worn down, the numbers almost rubbed off entirely. 

_Jackpot _, she thought, pressing a few of the keys. _ _ _ _ ________

_____ _

_____ _

She tried a few combinations. 245, 425, 524, 254, and 452 were all wrong and it was just when Max was starting to worry that the code would be harder to find than she thought that she finally guessed the correct code, 542. The keypad let out a faint beep and the glowing light turned green as the door unlocked.

“I thought that only worked in the movies,” she said to Chloe, laughing. She turned the crank and opened the door, stepping back as Chloe barged in, eager to start looking for clues.

Max looked around the room in awe. All manner of food and supplies lined the metal shelves affixed to the walls and she found herself wondering just how much everything had cost. The Prescotts certainly had the money for it, after all. More importantly, she wondered, what was it all here for? The barn was in such a state of disarray she doubted anyone had bothered with the upkeep in a very long time and yet this was the place the Prescotts decided to build their high-tec apocalypse bunker?

She snapped herself out of these thoughts. They only had so much time to snoop. _Okay, Max. What could the Prescotts be hiding here? ___

____

____

Walking past the shelves of bottled water and canned goods, Max stepped up to the sink counter. On it she found a letter and picked it up to read. Immediately she was interested and terrified. She read the letter over and over, eyes scanning quickly over a few phrases. 

_I should stop seeing your son . . . ___

____

____

_Dire and immediate suggestions . . . ___

____

____

_I cannot treat Nathan . . . ___

____

____

_Disconnected from reality . . . ___

____

____

_He needs serious help . . . ___

____

____

“Jesus, Chloe, look at this,” Max breathed but the blue-haired girl was too engrossed in her own snooping to respond. Slowly, Max put the letter down, skin crawling. 

She looked around for a new place to search, noting a part of the room separated by a white curtain hanging from the ceiling. _That must be where Chloe went _, Max thought, making her way over cautiously.__

____

____

As she looked around, Max found a strange feeling of envy mixing in with the mounting dread she had been battling since opening the door. All over this part of the bunker someone had set up photography equipment. Really good photography equipment at that. _The Prescott’s can certainly afford all this stuff so that checks out. But why would they have so much heavy-duty equipment in a storm bunker? ___

____

____

As she was caught in her thoughts she heard Chloe say, “Everything is sketchy as fuck, but nothing about Rachel here.

As she examined a photo printer pressed against the side wall Max thought, _That’s good then, right? I don’t want to find anything about Rachel down here. _She looked up from the printer to a framed print hanging on the wall. A woman sat perched on her knees, arms tied behind her back. She was naked and Max couldn’t see her expression through the hair hanging over her face. She was slouched, slumped, defeated. She wasn’t sure she wanted to see the woman’s face.__

____

____

Distantly, she heard Chloe say something about not liking it here. _Ditto. _She moved over towards a desk in the corner, finding a bunch of papers. _It’s a bill _, she realized with some shock. She scanned the paper for information. “A million dollars,” she caught herself saying. “Sean Prescott paid over a million dollars just so Nathan could have this creepy photo cave?” She observed pictures on the walls here too, hands covering faces, tear tracks, distorted limbs. _Talk about tortured _, she thought. _Perfect for Nathan . . . _________

_____ _

_____ _

She turned to the table behind her and the desktop computer which sat on it. There’s gotta be something here, she thought, picking up a note that had been hastily scribbled on a piece of ripped paper. “Nathan,” she read, “I’ve told you never to call me using your phone, stick with the disposable ones I gave you.” She continued reading in silence, struck by the coldness of the note. _What is going on between Nathan and his father? _As she set down the note, however, something kept bothering her about it.__

____

____

She moved on to the other things taking up space on the table, hastily reading over a note from Nathan’s father about his suspension. A pert of her almost found it funny. Of course, the perfect Prescotts would look down on school suspension. The computer was next and she pressed the monitor button, watching as the screen powered on. 

Kate Marsh’s blissed-out face was the first thing she saw. Instantly everything Kate had told her about Nathan and the Vortex Club party came rushing back to her. Everything she had found in the bunker, the notes, the psychiatrist, the meds she had found in Nathan’s room, all of it. All of it. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered. “No . . .” Not Kate. 

Max turned away, moving to grab Chloe’s attention when she noticed it. Nathan’s jacket, laid out over the sleek gray sofa. She felt an icy chill. _Has he been here recently? _She noticed a metal rolling cart in the corner. A gray bin sat on top of it. In it, Max found a bottle with some kind of drug in it. Beside the bottle were several syringes. _Probably from Frank _, she thought. _Gross . . . _______

_____ _

_____ _

She made her way over to a cupboard she noticed set against the wall. Max opened the closet door, struggling to wrap her head around what she found there. On each shelf she found, arranged neatly one after the other, several red binders, each with a name written on the side. She noticed that they were all female names. Again, as she looked at the writing, an uneasy feeling overcame her. 

Chloe came up beside her as she pulled a few binders our of the cupboard, setting them on a nearby desk. “Okay,” she said. “There’s a binder marked “Victoria,” but it’s empty?”

“Look,” Chloe said, pressing on. “There’s one marked “Kate.”

After what she had found on the desktop, Max was reluctant to open this binder, sure she would see more of the same. She was also wary of doing so with Chloe examining the binders beside her. She had seen who the last binder was named for, but how would Chloe react?

“Max! C’mon open it. Please,” Chloe insisted. 

With shaking hands, Max opened to the front page in the binder. Her stomach went cold. This wasn’t supposed to happen to Kate. She flew through the rest of the photos. Each new image stirred up the anxious feeling in her stomach. Kate curled up like a child, hands and feet bound with duct tape. Kate limbs free, resting almost peacefully on the floor as if she were sleeping. Kate, laying sideways, eyes focused on something far away. Kate. Kate. Kate. 

“God, I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance,” Chloe seethed. 

“Chloe,” Max pressed. “That’s not important right now. _All _of those binders back there are filled with other victims. Victoria’s is empty so she has to be next. Nathan’s probably planning to dose her tonight at the Vortex Club party.”__

____

____

“Okay, okay,” Chloe said, refocusing. “We’ve got one more to look at.” She reached for the last binder.

“Chloe, wait!” But Max’s warning had come too late.

“Rachel,” Chloe whispered brokenly. 

Max put a hand on her back as she flipped through the photos. As Max looked at the pictures, she felt something was strange. The technique was . . . off. Kate’s photos had been disturbing, but they had also been clean. Kate’s clothing was barely wrinkled and, even when she had been bound, she had been perfectly posed and clearly lit. 

These photos of Rachel were sloppy in comparison. In one she lay slumped over the floor with Nathan, another was a close up of her face which was slightly out of focus, in another Rachel seemed far more awake and outright furious. Max almost couldn’t believe the two sets of photos came from the same hand. _But still _, she thought, _Nathan’s twisted enough to make it work. _____

_____ _

_____ _

She was brought back to attention by a sudden movement by Chloe. “This can’t be real,” she reasoned desperately. “Max, you’re a photographer! These have to be posed shots, right? Max, right?”

Max wanted so badly to comfort Chloe, her best friend, her partner in time. But she couldn’t lie, not when everything was so obvious. Not when Chloe already knew herself what it was she was looking at. “Chloe, she’s . . . totally out of it. I don’t think these are posed . . .”

“Bullshit,” Chloe screeched, pounding a fist against the desk. “I bet Nathan paid her a shitload of cash to pose for these shots. She would have done it too! Fucking anything to get out of Arcadia Bay.”

“I don’t think so, I—.” Something caught her eye. “Chloe, wait. Flip back.”

“Max, we don’t have time to—”

“No,” Max insisted. “Chloe, flip _back _.”__

____

____

The firmness in her voice must have done the trick because the blue-haired girl did as she asked but she did not lose any of her restless energy, moving to pace things out across the room.

Tucked into a pocket in the binder she found another photo. Max examined the picture she had gotten only a glimpse of at first. The clear focus of the photo was Rachel, but there was another girl in it too that she didn’t recognize. This was the only photo in color and Max could see that the girl had the same blonde hair that Rachel did. They looked to be standing on a craggy beach.

Turning the picture over, Max found that there was writing on the back. “Had a blast! Finally moving up in the world,” she read. “April 20th.”

_All of the missing person posters said that Rachel had been missing since the 23rd. _“Chloe, come look at this. Now!”__

____

____

“Max,” Chloe said moving over. “I’m sure whatever you’re trying to show me is important, but I really get out of this place and take a swing at that bitch-ass Prescott creep.”

“Chloe!”

“Okay, Max! Geez.”

Max watched as Chloe examined the image, pulling and pulling at the strap of her messenger bag. 

“I—Max, I don’t understand,” she finally said.

“Chloe, don’t you understand. This photo isn’t like the others, it wasn’t for the binder, it looks like it’s Rachel’s. If we can find where this was taken, maybe we can find more clues about where Rachel was and what she was doing before she went missing.”

“No, Max. _You _don’t understand,” Chloe replied. “This—this picture isn’t from anywhere in Arcadia Bay.”__

____

____

Max looked again at the image. It was true, she hadn’t ever seen this place, but she’d assumed that maybe things had changed while she was in Washington. She should have known that Arcadia Bay would always be the same old town. “Okay,” she said. “Then we have to find out where this was.”

“No we don’t,” Chloe said, hastily packing up the binders and putting them back in the closet. “I know that place, it’s Edward’s Island. It’s in Camena. Rachel has a cousin who lives there.” Chloe started for the door then and it was all Max could do to keep up.

“Chloe, wait! Where are we going, we don’t have any clues!”

“No,” Chloe said vaguely. “But I know where to find some.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Essentially this story is an au and a crossover that I've had planned for a while. Life is Strange and Oxenfree are games that are super similar but, from what I've seen, few people have made the connection or written about both so I figured I should probably write it if I want to see it so badly. That said, this is one of the first stories I'll be publishing and I would like to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ A


End file.
